The present invention relates to a slag bath generator in the form of a vessel providing a vertical reactor shaft and adapted to operate under pressure. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a slag bath generator wherein nozzles are employed to inject fine-grained fuel and a gasification medium at a downward angle to tangentially impinge upon a slag bath in the bottom of the vessel where a central, upwardly-extending member forms a slag bath overflow.